The New Adventures of Batgirl
by AFY2018
Summary: Barbara Gordon/Renee Montoya Set during Holiday Knights of The New Batman Adventures/ Batman the Animated Series awford27


The alarm clock blared in the crisp winter air of the Montoya-Gordon studio apartment. Living on the upper floors, the young couple enjoyed the fairly peaceful surroundings that greeted them every dawn. From the low sirens tearing through the crime-ridden streets of Gotham to the pleasant morning chatter above, the day felt like a promising one.

With Christmas almost upon them, the two women prepared to visit their families for the holidays. The Gordon household held a fairly tame tradition, having a small meal before going to Midnight Mass and returning for bed where they opened presents. Renee's family usually celebrated out at her grandparents' ranch in the rural county where they spent the entire day playing games and eating or getting drunk- which Renee always left before anyone got too close to the bottom of their bottle.

The ambitious detective reached over through the nipping air and turned off their alarm, getting dragged back into bed by her girlfriend. She chuckled and turned around, propping herself up on her elbow, to gaze down at Barbara's thick red hair as it messily covered her freckled features. She was always amazed at the intricate patterns that graced her cheeks, neck, and speckled their way down her shoulders and arms. Grazing her toned bicep, Renee leaned down to gently press her lips against her forehead.

"We need to get ready," she advised her, waiting for a response. "Barb," she tried, still earning no response. "Wake up."

"I can't, I'm asleep," the young intern blissfully bantered.

"No goodbye kiss then," Renee taunted as she got up.

"You wouldn't dare." Barbara grabbed her arm again and pulled her down into the warm embrace of their blankets.

Renee braced herself on the headboard and her grey pillow, leaning down to kiss her. She laughed at the way Barbara pulled herself up closer, making her hand slip lower on the headboard until it found its way below the other pillow. Warm heat shocked her out of her morning buzz when she felt Barbara's hand slide to the inside of her thighs.

"Babs," she whispered, her eyes transfixed on her girlfriend's hand. "Do we have time?"

Barbara slipped her hand between her legs and felt her slick heat, "It feels like that won't be a problem."

"Pfft," she chuckled, leaning back down to kiss her.

The younger woman sat up and slid up against the cold wood, sending chills down her spine while Renee readjusted herself. She squeezed her eyes shut as she felt Barbara dip her fingers into her, the slick sound filling the otherwise quiet room. It made them laugh a bit as her partner slowly ran circles around her clit. She squeezed her eyes shut, her knees pressing Barbara's hips.

"Barbara," she gasped as the younger woman ran harder circles into her clit.

"What is it baby?" she whispered against her throat, drawing herself up closer.

Renee moaned into the air, her hands clasped around the back of her neck and fingers threaded in her long red hair. She ground against her hand, wet cum trickling down her thighs as she got closer. Her eyes began to roll back behind their lids while her dull nails dug into muscular pale shoulders.

Barbara chuckled at her actions, tongue playfully poking out as she plunged her fingers into her, pushing harder and harder until she was cumming. She continued to work her through her orgasm, holding her against her body as they weakly clung to one another.

Renee squeezed her eyes, still grinding against her hand. "I love you, Babs," she moaned, fingers desperately tugging at her pajama pants.

"I love you too, but I have a bus to catch," she taunted, sliding out from beneath her.

Renee breathlessly wiped the cum from her legs and cunt before going to the bathroom. They went through their usual routine, as if Christmas wasn't tomorrow, and parted ways, Renee heading to the precinct and Barbara to Wayne Enterprises.

"Is he actually that nice in person?" Renee asked over the toaster.

"Who?" Barbara asked as she handed her a mug of coffee.

"Bruce Wayne."

"He's way nicer in person," she chuckled, finishing off her cup of juice. "He gave everyone tomorrow off if they requested it."

"Did you?"

"No, I'm staying tomorrow late to keep his affairs in order as well as to keep him company during the holidays."

"Should I be jealous you're spending time with him," she jested.

Barbara slid in behind her and chuckled by her ear, "Yes, always be jealous."

Renee bit the inside of her cheek to hide her smile, "Go, you're going to miss your bus."

"Fine," she chuckled, kissing her jaw as she stole her toast.

"Barbara!" she laughed, trying to grab her breakfast from the taller woman.

"Love you!"

The young intern followed her path to the bus, on time to her surprise, and took her boring ride to Wayne Enterprises. The internship she had with Bruce was paid, making it more enticing to keep, but since returning to Gotham, she wanted to do more. For a few months, she had wanted to either move onto another job or move up to a permanent position there. Barbara opened her wallet to take out her ID, looking at the picture of her and Renee she had placed in there when they had gone to a ski chalet for their anniversary. She closed it as the guard asked for her card, swiping it for her access and letting her through, telling her that Mister Wayne wanted to see her. She quickly got to the elevator, waiting as a few of her coworkers joined her. Whenever she was called up, it was for either a meeting or a problem with one of the many crazed inhabitants of Arkham Asylum who possibly escaped. It seemed that the latter was correct as Bruce sat with the phone on his desk blinking.

"She's here, Alfred," he greeted. "Merry Christmas, Barbara."

"Merry Christmas. What's up?"

"I have been told that our old friend Clayface has escaped from Arkham Asylum," Alfred informed them.

"Do we have an idea of where he might be?" Barbara asked.

"He's probably laying low so we don't find him."

"When did he escape?"

"This morning," Alfred finished.

"I'm a bit preoccupied with Joker and Jason doesn't know Clayface like you do, so I want you to find him."

"Me? Yeah, of course. I might need to leave early to find him."

"I understand, his last whereabouts lead him to three malls in Gotham, all of which have been heavily hit by shoplifter since he escaped," Bruce informed her.

"Okay, I'll take care of him."

"Thank you," he graciously nodded before ending the call with Alfred.

As Barbara clocked out, her desk phone began to ring. She quickly picked it up and took a pen and post-it.

"Hello, Wayne Enterprises, Mr. Wayne's Secretary speaking," she introduced in her rehearsed fashion.

"Hey babe, I wish I could give you a witty introduction, but I'm a bit swamped here," Renee quickly explained, "Half of the precinct is chasing down some prolific thieves, so be careful out there tonight and I'll be late."

"Okay, I'll be careful. As long as you stay safe behind your desk, too. See you later, dinner's on me," she finished.

"Love you," Renee quickly added.

"I love you, too," she smiled, ending the call before leaving the building.

Barbara escaped to the main Gotham Mall where she knew Renee had been eyeing a necklace, as well as to get a few other last-minute gifts for her parents. She pushed through the long lines and tuned out the crying children as she found her way to a vendor selling Swarovski jewelry. She had been saving up for a few months and as the prices fell to 70% off, Barbara knew that it was now or never to buy the rose diamond necklace.

From the corner of her eye, she spotted a young kid about ten years old swipe an expensive bracelet from the neighboring display. She sprang from her spot, bagged necklace in hand and grabbed his wrist.

"Hey," she whispered, not wanting to draw too much attention. "You should gi[ve]-"

The boy's arm suddenly disintegrated in her hand, the remains clumping like clay. She gritted her teeth, as she followed him, racing as he began to run away from her.

"Hey!" she yelled, "Hey, help, stop that thief."

She kept chasing after him, spotting a few other kids running with the boy she had tried to stop. They all ran into one another, colliding and meshing into one solid form. To the disbelief of the citizens of Gotham, Clayface emerged from the blob, laughing in that foundation quaking voice before he began to swat at the officers and detectives who had been waiting for their culprit, ill-prepared for it to be the renowned villain. Barbara slid into the dark and quickly changed into her suit, pulling on every tight piece until she was completely concealed beneath her cowl.

Now under the alias Batgirl, she sprung out of her spot and sprinted to the beast before her. In the little time she had changed, he had already inflicted lasting damage to the old mall. With one strong kick to his chest, she sent Clayface barrelling through the third story window and onto the ice rink below. Following behind him, Batgirl commanded the voyeurs to leave for their own safety as she dealt with Clayface. She quickly took in her surroundings as Clayface pulled his hand up to slash at her, his hand turning into a narrow blade as he finally landed a hard blow to her back which sent her plummeting to the ground. His sharp weapon narrowly cut her but sliced the cape clean off her back. A loud gasp echoed through the crowd as she hit the hard ice. Ignoring their useless noise and intense pain that tore through her body, Batgirl got back up, Batarang at the ready to fling at the light-up Santa Claus above the rink.

"You missed, puny bat," he laughed, loading up for another blow.

His mocking tone was quickly replaced with the painful gargle as he was electrocuted in the pond turned ice rink. He collapsed into the water, dazed before finally going out. Within moments, the police were upon them, hoisting Clayface from the water and containing him to transport back to the Asylum. Batgirl quickly escaped back to the mall, grabbing her belongings before finding a new place to change. Barbara removed her mask as she raced to her apartment, ripping off the yellow gloves once she hopped onto the bus, too distracted to tuck away the suit as a little girl grabbed at it.

"Mommy, look!" she exclaimed once the emblem was revealed.

"I'm sorry," her mother apologized, sweeping her daughter up from the ground so she could no longer cause trouble.

Barb quickly tucked it back into the bag and smiled at the young mother. "It's fine, she's just curious. A great trait," she excused, hopping off to walk the last three blocks to meet with Alfred.

She spotted his car in the dark by a dead lamppost and rapped on the window. He unlocked the car as Bruce opened the back door for her. Barbara climbed in and pulled out her suit, it instantly getting grabbed by her mentor in the process of showing him the torn cape.

"Does this mean Clayface has been dealt with?" Bruce asked, turning the suit around in his hands.

"Yup, dealt with and on his way to Arkham again," she proudly proclaimed.

Bruce pulled out a briefcase to produce Barbara's old blue and grey uniform, giving the patched and mended proto-suit back to her. "We'll fix this up soon," he assured her as he put the torn suit in the case.

"Thank you. Here, a little Christmas gift for you two," she smiled, handing them both small gently wrapped packages. "Sorry that the paper's torn, you know, Clayface."

"Thank you, Barbara."

"And… um," she tentatively began, "Thank you for convincing my dad to move Renee to desk duty, at least for the holidays."

Before either Barb or Bruce could say another word, she escaped, sprinting once more to her apartment. She heard the car rev to life as the headlights lit the rest of her path to the back alley up her apartment. She scaled the ladders until she reached the third floor, going across until she found the frail succulent Roberto outside of their window.

"How's it goin', Robbie?" she asked the potted plant, unlocking the window and climbing in.

"Good evening, world's sexiest robber," Renee greeted from the kitchen.

"Reny, hey, how's it going?"

"I'm doing well, what's with the entrance, practicing becoming Santa Claus?"

"Yeah," she smiled in defeat as she pecked her forehead. "How was work?"

"A ton of paperwork today. You would not believe how many drunk Santa Claus' there were in the holding cell. Actually, do guess."

"10?"

"More," she enticed.

"30?"

"Just a bit too high."

"25?"

"24," she confirmed, plating their dinner. "Here."

"Thank you. You know that's almost poetic, 24 Santas on the 24th of December?"

"Almost," Renee agreed, sitting on the couch. "You won't believe who surfaced today."

"Who," Barb asked, relaxing against the back of the couch, instantly arching her bruised back away from the hard cushion.

"Clayface, but Batgirl took care of him."

"Great, so is he back behind bars?"

"Yes, locked up in Arkham again where he'll hopefully stay until he dies if he dies," the young detective noted. "But nothing else fun happened. How was your day?"

"Nothing cool happened today, but Mr. Wayne let me off early, so I was able to do some last-minute shopping," Barb smiled, producing the final package from her bag.

"Where is this from?"

"The Swarovski counter in Gotham Mall."

As Renee took the package she asked, "That's where Clayface was, are you okay?"

"Yes, yes, I'm fine, I left before he could cause any damage."

"But you did pay for it right, I would have the right to arr[est]- Oh my god," she trailed off as she opened the box.

"You don't have to arrest me to put handcuffs on me," she nervously teased.

"Babs, oh my god," Renee reprimanded, slapping her shoulder. "Thank you, I wish I had you present on me right now but it's in your nightstand."

"Mine? What is it? Is it something fun?" she joked.

"Hopefully," Renee offhandedly remarked. Barbara sprung up from her spot on the couch and went to the nightstand, pulling out a purple box to show her girlfriend. "Yeah, that one." Barbara settled into her side and kissed her cheek, untying the black ribbon then pulling off the lid. "Now, a little context on the gift," her girlfriend began, "I know we don't have a lot of… toys, so I thought we could start a small collection."

"Okay, yeah, I'm good with that," she chuckled as she peeled back the tissue paper. "Oh, wow, is this… what I think it is? Oh, shit, it works," she chuckled to her surprise as it buzzed to life.

"I would hope it does," Renee nervously smiled. "It's a weird gift, I know, but- um- I just-"

"Wanna try it out?"

Stunned at her instant interest, Renee nodded, leaning back as her girlfriend proceeded to lock their lips and pin her against the round arm of their couch. She moved her leg onto the cushion so Barbara could settle herself between her thighs.

"Have you cleaned it?" Barbara asked between kisses.

"Mhm," she affirmed, "I wanted it to be ready."

"Thank you," the young ginger joked. "Just so you know, I plan to use this on you first."

"No complaints," Renee sighed with a small grin as her girlfriend tugged her belt open, unzipping her black slacks. "You know what'd be hot?"

"Hm?" Barbara off-handedly asked as she pulled off her trousers and underwear.

"It'd be so sexy if, Barb," Renee requested, tipping her chin up, "If I used this on you at work." She took the toy from the table, trailing it up her leg at the edge of her girlfriend's skirt.

"Mm, sounds like a fun fantasy," she hummed by her ear.

"I'd be between your legs," she began, brushing the vibrator's tip against the inside of her thigh, "Eating you out until you turned bright red." Renee chuckled when her partner's legs twitched. "Holding you still as you squirmed like a worm."

"Fucking tease," she seethed in frustrated pleasure, excitement flooding her blood.

"What time do you have to leave?"

"Nine-fifteen," she whispered. "I don't want to think about church right now," Barbara groaned.

"Mm," the other woman agreed, "brings up sour feelings?"

"Eh, makes it harder to focus." Gordon moaned as her girlfriend trailed back over her underwear, "Come on, Reny," she politely begged, rolling her hips against the toy. "We know it works."

She pressed her lips against Renee's while she rolled her hips against her hand, trying to coax her to her side. Whether it was her actions or Montoya's own curiosity, the young officer flicked the vibrator to its third setting and rubbed it flush over her underwear.

Without a word Barbara ground against the toy, dropping her head to focus on getting off, and gripped onto the couch's arm. Renee looked up at her girlfriend, watching as her cheeks and chest were flush red and her hair fell from the loose ponytail at the back of her head.

Fiery locks covered her ciel eyes and rosy cheeks while soft grunts strangled through her thin lips filled the chilly apartment. She ripped down the zipper to her skirt and slipped her hand between the pristine fabric and beneath the elastic band of her panties to press the vibrator harder into her clit.

Renee bit her lip, and did her one better by pushing the vibrator under the last layer of clothing and into her dripping hole. Barbara instantly squeezed her legs shut, her nails digging deep into the cushioned arm as she moaned into her shoulder, trying to stay silent before chuckling to herself.

"Oh, so that's how you use it," Renee sarcastically laughed before twisting the toy up three more notches.

Barbara squeezed her legs tighter until she felt the woman below her fight back to keep them apart.

"Oh my god, you fucking suck. I swear I'm going to screw your brains out," she growled, small moans rattling her pleasure fuelled threats.

"Please do," Renee murmured as she pecked her lips.

Barbara gritted her teeth, the itching pleasure crawling through her nerves until they spiraled their way to her groin, tightening and flexing from the bombardment of stimulation. She slid her free hand from the arm to the back of Renee's head, threading her fingers through her dark chocolate hair until they knotted midway through. She moved the hand over her clit to Renee's, grabbing hold of the vibrator and angling it to the spot that burned with pleasure.

Her throat went dry as she gasped for fresh air, gripping her hand hard enough for Renee to pull away. She moaned most of the air from her lungs, which turned her chest and cheeks even redder until she finally sucked in a fresh breath. Body clenching and ragged hyperventilation echoed against the red brick walls as Renee pulled the toy out of her hand and turned it off. She sat up and pulled her partner against her chest, her cotton button-up drying the wetness from her eyes.

"If this is what it does to you, then I think we're gonna save it for another night," she tried to comfort her.

Barbara squeezed her eyes shut and muttered, "Don't be chivalrous."

"I always am," Renee solemnly told her, pecking the top of her head.


End file.
